the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Sudia
Sudia is at once an old and young continent. Larger than Orentia and Nordia put together, Sudia was where the Star Races settled when they first came to this world, creating a vast network of kingdoms and nations that covered the continent. Sudia was also the site of the Great War, where all of the old gods fought and died. For thousands of years Sudia was uninhabitable to civilized races, a curse covering the continent so that direction and perception were distorted, and no group of more than five people could stay sane. When the Goddesses cleansed Sudia during the Age of Heroes they opened its vast space to settlement. Sudia still has many ancient ruins of the civilizations that came before the Great War, and also plentiful ruins from the civilizations that have flourished and died out since the continent's cleansing. It is a land of contrasts and contradicitons, containing vast potential and mystery, but also shining bastions high civilization. Decarian A mountainous, rainforested region above the Tropic Line. Decarian features in many stories of the Heroes of Legend. Characters from Decarian gain Acrobatic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Port Nyus: '''A human port city '''Shraus: A mixed human and shifter port community Sycaria: A human port city Corsicia: A warm region composed mostly of large islands in the Corisian Gulf. It was devastated in the first MageWar, and the remnants of that conflict still remain in places. Characters from Corsicia gain Athletic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Corsicis: '''A human port city on the western side of the Island of Corsi '''Obrem: A human port city on the eastern side of the Island of Corsi AutoAquaThon: '''A mixed Gnomish and cosmopolitan city-boat off the northern coast of the mainland. '''Menobram: A mainland human city near the border of Tarentinnia. Tarentinnia: A land of plains and lakes. Characters from Tarentinnia gain Persuasive as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Olec: '''A human port community '''Totenis: '''A human port city on the Corisian Gulf. '''Barassynia: '''A human plains city '''Mayorme: A cosmopolitan port community Doralia: Located near the Wasteland, Doralia has a rainforest, hills and a large, volcanic mudland. Characters from Doralia gain Deceitful as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Zissen: 'A mixed human and Halfling port city '''Flat River: '''A human community near the Ashearth Rainforest '''Port Doral: '''A human port community on the Corisian Gulf. Zaphrinia A region next to the Wasteland, Zaphrinia is dominated by the great Sea of Spires, a massive inland sea that contains many relics from before the Great War. Characters from Zaphrinia gain Athletic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Tolbin: '''A mixed human and dwarven port city on the eastern shore of the Sea of Spires '''Port Raen: '''A human island nation in the Sea of Spires '''Kolbaria: '''A mixed human/Gnomish/Halfling city port on the northern shore of the Sea '''Avvar In-The-Sky: A floating cosmopolitan city anchored to several of the Spires that give the Sea its name. Obsentis: A Dwarven port community on the southern shore of the Sea of Spires Tau-Mis: A cosmopolitan port community on the western shore of the Sea of Spires Zennath: A human city in the hills south of the Sea Malarik’s Land A harsh land of monster-filled canyons and rivers, Malarik’s land is not forgiving to its inhabitants. The great series of canyons known as Malarik’s maze have been known to confuse travelers and adventuring parties who are never heard from again. Characters from Malarik’s Land gain Endurance as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Overlook Peak: A cosmopolitan trading community used by many as a last stop before heading into the Maze. Black Water Point: 'A cosmopolitan port on the Corisian Gulf. Casethon: A massive region, Casethon borders the Antarctic Wastes. It is a land of massive, forbidding evergreen forests and cold, still lakes. Characters from Casethon gain Run as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Almes-Beira: A northern human and Dwarven city-state Pelgran’s Spur: 'A human port community. The Wasteland The ancient battlefield of the Gods. The dust in the wasteland is sometimes the powdered bones of Gods, and many entrepreneurial adventurers gather the stuff (at great danger to themselves) to sell as Arcane components or for use as a powerful and extremely addictive drug. The old curse of Sudia is still active here, and many parties of adventurers have gone in, only to fall to insanity, loss of direction and paranoia. No one really lives in the Wasteland, and no character can be from here. Sazermishaan: A jungle region mostly above the Tropic Line and bordering the Wasteland. Characters from Sazermishaan gain Deft Hands as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Irrix’Suul: '''A cosmopolitan metropolis that just happens to be completely underwater. One of the relics of the Age of Wonders, it is still in good shape. '''Ahlvren: '''A Human port city. '''Sanemarassia: A human city on the shores of Lake Ha’alemma Knightcross: 'A human community on the edge of the Wasteland Dragonreach A region ruled by Dragons. Dragonreach borders the Antarctic Waste and is all but forbidden to lesser races. Characters from Dragonreach gain Alertness as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' '''Almestria: '''A cosmopolitan community, this is the only place humanoids are allowed to congregate within Dragonreach’s borders. The Antarctic Wastes A vast mountainous region that covers the south pole, the Antarctic Wastes are constantly covered by snow and ice, and in the depths of winter there are weeks that the sun does not rise. No one can really live there, though it is said that the resting place of Dorian El’Luthen’s mortal body is somewhere in these mountains. Uresh Bordering on the Antarctic Waste, Uresh is a cold nation much like Casethon, but with one major difference: the prison of the Mage-Queen Dianora is located here. Characters from Uresh gain Athletic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Lossariss: '''An Elven community within the Steelwood. '''Ur: A human city near the Exlusion Zone around Dianora’s Prison. Port Landsend: A human port community on the Iceflow Gulf. Finia A region that stretches from the Tropic Line all the way to the Dragonreach mountains. Mostly plains and lowlands, but it does have the Blackwood Forest, a dangerous place of treants and giant spiders. Characters from Finia gain Animal Affinity as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Brandis Mondis: A human port community. Occet Tavra: A mixed human and Elven community near the border to Lindrestia. Gatherer’s Rest: A human community in the Finian Plains. Sarell-Saa Dolorei A tiny region bordering both the Antarctic Waste and Dragonreach, Sarell-Saa Dolorei is a strange place that has remained aloof from the politics of the rest of the world since the Age of Wonders. Characters from Sarell-Saa Dolorei gain Deceitful as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' IceBane: A cosmopolitan port city on the Iceflow Gulf. Tash-Kallar: A city at the summit of Mt. Rassa. Very little is known of this mystical place. Tondellia A region that has been crushed down in the past because of their place in the first MageWar, Tondellia is a fertile place that provides good farming and rich mining. Characters from Tondellia gain Stealthy as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Landsmeet: '''A cosmopolitan community at the intersection of Finia, Lindrestia and Tondellia. '''Hiris: A Southern human mining community. Miranische: '''A human community at the northern border '''Barasinla: A mixed human and halfling community Bara Covett: 'A human port city on the Iceflow Gulf. Hruk-Athar Settled by Orcs, the Hruk-Athar region is mostly sparsely-forested hills and plains. Characters from Hruk-Athar gain Alertness as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Kul-Pacht: An Orcish community on the shores of the Dog’s Tooth Lake. Irrissinia: 'An Orcish plains city. Lindrestia A region covered in forest, Lindrestia was once a major center of civilization. Unfortunately that made it a prime target for the Infernal Invasion. Unable to defend themselves properly, the inhabitants of Lindrestia were overwhelmed. The Infernals poisoned the land and twisted the people until they were almost demons themselves. Now the entire region is still incredibly dangerous. Twisted former-people and elemental creatures roam the countryside and ruined cities, and even some Infernals remain to wreak even further havoc. Mecha-Verita The Gnomish region on Sudia, Mecha-Verita is much like Cognomenica, but, the locals like to say, much more focused. Characters from Mecha-Verita gain Deft Hands as a bonus feat. 'Nations: Mechanicsburg: '''A Gnomish metropolis at the southern end of the Lucky Bastard Waterway. '''Sweet Ground: A Gnomish port city at the northern end of the Lucky Bastard Waterway. The Karvoth Plains A vast plains region that really has nothing else in it. Inhabited mostly by humans and halflings who raise cattle, horses and other range animals. Characters from the Karvoth Plains gain Animal Affinity as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Saal: 'A human port city on the Isle of Donnec in the Iceflow Gulf. '''Hippostia: '''A mixed human and halfling port community on the Iceflow Gulf. Dulin A region mostly inhabited by Dwarves, Dulin is dominated by the Dreamwood, a mystical forest that sprang up during the Age of Wonders and swallowed a Dwarven metropolis. Characters from Dulin gain Athletic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Broken Sheild: A Dwarven mining community at the southern end of the mountains. Ember: 'A Dwarven port city on the Zemian straits. Traeorica A magically charged region mostly above the Tropic Line, Traeorica’s most prominent feature is The Grand Design, a series of artificially created massive lakes and islands that create a massive mystical sigil that had some purpose before the Great War, but is long lost now. Characters from Traeorica gain Magical Aptitude as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Mystara: A cosmopolitan Metropolis built on the central island in the Grand Design. Elastis: '''A cosmopolitan city on the edge of the largest lake in the Grand Design. '''Celestia: '''A cosmopolitan flying city that travels in a pattern in southern Traeorica. '''Far Landing: A cosmopolitan port community near the Crystal Tower in the Sensarrach Savannah. Malishorra: A human port city in the Traeor Rainforest. Lellastis A forested region long ruled by the Elves. It was partially taken over by the Cult of the Ryvian during the third MageWar, and the Ryvian’s Herald still makes his home there. Characters from Lellastis gain Animal Affinity as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' Avel-Missiria: 'An Elven port city, it is the only remaining large settlement in Lellastis. Genmas-Allar A large region settled by both humans and Orcs, Genmas-Allar is geographically interesting because of the Mondani Line, a line of hills that cross the entire region. On the northern side of these hills the land is low, warm and wet, while the south is a high, cool plateau dominated by the Green-Gem Sea, which is actually a large freshwater lake. Characters from Genmas-Allar gain Acrobatic as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ' '''Turak: '''A mixed Orcish and Human community on the shores of the Green-Gem Sea. '''Genasic: '''A Human city on the northernmost edge of the Green-Gem Sea. '''Longcoast: '''A mixed Human and Orcish port community on the northern coast. Zemis: A region that was once powerful during the Age of Wonders, Zemis was annihilated in the third MageWar. The devastation takes up most of the region and is called the Zemian Wastes. Nothing grows in this area, though strange and dangerous creatures call it home. Characters from Zemis gain Endurance as a bonus feat. 'Nations: ''' '''Satoll: A human port community on the Zemian Straits. Category:Places in the World